


Sex Me Up Cowboy

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Other, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Leatherface trying to get up the nerve to ask reader for sex in his own little way. He's trying y'all.





	Sex Me Up Cowboy

Your sweetheart wasn’t like other boyfriends in the Texas area, but he was yours and you appreciated him entirely. His family had accepted you, after his mother’s scrutinizing gaze keeping you pinned in  your place like expecting you to scream and run from Thomas, but you had held his hand shyly under the dinner table and she’d relaxed. 

She knew you adored him, which is why she offered for you to stay when she found out you were struggling to pay bills on your own.

Thomas has since gotten used to sharing a bed with you, and Ma understands your eating habits aren’t the same so she cooks two dinners. One for the family and one for you. Something you take great care in thanking her everyday over while she dotes on you and tells you not to worry. That she’s never had a daughter and loved taking care of you like family.

Recently, Thomas has started getting more intimate with you. After you two sat down and you explained things and showed him how to touch, he’s been over eager to please you. 

Just the other day he learned about eating you out and that had been quite the experience of your fingers buried in his fluffy, curly hair and having a shocking orgasm wrack your frame because turns out he was good with his mouth. 

A little messy, but ever so good.

However, it seems today he’s trying to take the reigns. All while you helped cook dinner he stood behind you and played with the hem of your shirt, arms draped around you and Ma scolding him for PDA but he would just grumble and nuzzle your hair. He wanted something and was showing you as such, as best as he could that was socially appropriate. 

And then dinner came and he took his spot next to you. Chili for them and you got a bowl of delectable fruits. Having been in the middle of putting a kiwi slice in your mouth when he grabbed your thigh softly under the table and near made you choke. 

Your cheeks had flushed and you shooed his hand off you and interlaced your fingers instead under the table.

In the beginning of your sexual endeavors, you had taken the reigns. Riding him and showing him how to cum outside of you and to warn you when he was going to cum. Even if he’d forget to warn you and you’d hover above his cock and stroke him to completion when you knew he was close. 

His cock was thick and uncut. A fat cock that was about four or five inches long. He was as thick as  three and a half of your fingers, which was impressive for such a large man as him. But, he felt so good inside of you.

Which now brought you to current events.

He fits between your thighs and bucks his hips against you in such a way it brushes your clit through your sleeping shorts. The Texas heat too hot for such things as pants like he wore. Dressed in a comfy t-shirt and sweatpants, you can feel your Thomas’ abdomen brushing against yours and coo at the squishiness against your own abdomen.

When the kiss breaks, his mouth trails down to your breast instead. Suckling on your nipple and delicately using his teeth to scrape over the bud in a way that makes you sigh with pleasure and arch your back. “Good boy-” you coo, and that makes him whimper, bucking his hips against you again where you can feel how strained he is.

You’re on the bed you two shared, your arms held above your head with one large hand of his and his other having already removed  your upper clothing. Fondling one of your breasts as his mouth akwardly bumps and gnashes against yours.

He’s getting more confident each session you two have, so you expect he’s been reading up on those erotica books  you got him to help teach him more about what could happen in the bedroom.

When the kiss breaks, his mouth trails down to your breast instead. Suckling on your nipple and delicately using his teeth to scrape over the bud in a way that makes you sigh with pleasure and arch your back. “Good boy-” you coo, and that makes him whimper, bucking his hips against you again where you can feel how strained he is.

Eventually he rolls you over, a surprise you weren’t expecting but you go with it. Pushing your ass back against his hips and feel him nudge against you, hesitating before suddenly a large hand slaps down on your ass and you gasp. Jutting your ass out against him right away and whine into the pillow below you. “Again,” you murmur. And he obeys, slapping your ass again with a satisfying slap ringing throughout the room.

Soon enough he’s pulling down your pants and underwear, sliding them down your thighs and off, tossing them to the side as hands grope the globes of your ass, spreading them apart and making your face flush before he slaps your ass again. Cheeky boy.

You can feel his cock beneath you, how he uses one hand to grab your ass and the other to slide down his pants. His fat cock resting on your mound and you whine. Knowing he’s gonna be a stretch without properly preparing you, but you ache for it.

You’re so wet for him, and even Thomas acknowledges this by swiping two fingers over your slick folds and growling behind you. You react by lifting your hips up higher, peeking over your shoulder at him and playfully wiggle your hips. “Come on, big boy. Let me feel you.” You coo at him, and he obeys.

Fingers settle on your hips and his other hand grabs his cock, leading it to your entrance and swiping it over your slick a few times to get lubrication before pushing the head at your entrance. 

It takes a try or two, but he pops it inside and you shudder. Feeling him slowly push inside before halfway getting over excited and thrusting his hips fully against you with a snap. It makes you cry out, burying your face in your arms and push back against him, rocking your hips to hear him whimper behind you in reply.

It doesn’t take him long to establish a rhythm. Grabbing your hips and humping against you in short bursts. Fucking you hard and fast without ever pulling back more than two inches to thrust back into you. 

Whimpering and whining behind you all the while you coo and gasp. “Good boy, such a good boy,”

One hand grips your hip, the other grabs a handful of your hair. Making you moan as he pulls your face from your arms. Guess he found out another kink of yours. He grunts i nreply to your moan, slamming his hips harder against you.

You know he won’t last long. And he knows the drill, pulling out of you with a whine and grabbing his own cock. Soon cumming on your ass wit ha few strokes as his other hand releases your hair, reaching under you to rub your clit until you squeak and cum with him.

When you two get cleaned up, he winds up spooning your naked body from behind. Tucked away in his pants and nuzzling into your hair with a content sigh.

Next time you'll teach him about pet play. Whether he'll be your puppy or piggy is up to him.


End file.
